Prussia's One Day Journal Entry
by GreenPurple18
Summary: Title says it. it's a journal entry from Prussia's journal. It's the awesome day he and his favorite Austrian got together. Main pairing is PruAus, but it also mentions Spamano


I can only wish that I owned Hetalia.

* * *

><p>Date: 1115/11

At home

When people ask me what the first thing I did was, I tell them that I woke up. They usually glare at me, but sometimes people laugh. I did that today to Feli-kins and... well, I think he GLARED at me. Feliciano Vargas NEVER glares... Unless you threaten his pasta, lover, or bruder.

Anyway, that's besides the point... Well, maybe it's not... Whatever. I don't care.

Anywho~ I woke up, changed into mein school uniform, und ate a poptart while listening to Linkin' Park. Then I brushed mein teeth while listening to 99 luftballoons.

Kesesese. Ludwig was so suprised when I was ready to leave before him. I'm so awesome. Anyway, after mein Bruderlein was ready, we left for an unawesome day of school.

In the gym

When me, mein awesomeness, and mein Bruder arrived in the gym, he went to sit with Feli-kins und Kiku. I, on the other hand, went to sit with Francis und Antonio. Although, I REALLY wanted to find Roderich... Oh, well. I love the Austria more than anything, but I don't think anyone would understand, so I'm rude to him, and I hand out with the rest of the Bad Touch Trio.

So, when I walked up to France, Antonio was not with him... that was odd because Antonio was always the second of us, und I was always the last.

I asked the Frenchman where the Spaniard was, but he was as clueless as I was. We waited for a few minutes but finally ended up shrugging it off. We talked about pointless things like Arthur, Eierkuchen, Roderich, Francis, Antonio, Lovino, mein Bruder, Feli-kins, and a hell of a lot of other things.

First period

I have first period with Francis and Antonio. The class is some sort of heath class, und I hate it. Yet, at the same time, I'm passing. Thankfully, Antonio was wating there for me und Francis. I asked him where he was und why he looked happier than usual, und he told me that he was eating breakfast with Lovino in the cafeteria. He also said that he finally got the courage to ask the tsundere Italian out UND that Lovino had agreed. He then looked unsure of our reaction because both me und Francis were speechless. Probably for different reasons.

I, for one, was speechless at the fact that I had no heterosexual friends except for Elizaveta and probably Roderich. I mean, not even the awesome me is straight... What the hell is wrong with the world?

Well, the techer came in and began to lecture us, like always, and a lot of us fell asleep. I didn't, though... Unfortunately.

Second period

Physical science is so lame. We do nothing but work, work, work. Today, however, was even worse because neither Antonio nor Francis were there with me due to clubs... Well, Francis is in a club. Antonio plays soccor... Oh, well, it's so much fun to be alone anyway.

However! When I was paired with a certain fujoshi und piano-boy for a project, I decided that being alone wasn't as wonderful right now. The ONE day I need at least ONE of mein Freunde... Neither of them are here...

Why me?

Oh, well. I made the best of mein group und annoyed them the best I could while actually working.

I amaze even mich.

Well. Actually. I'm upset at myself because Roderich finally hates me. Here's what he said:

"I am so sick of your teasing! You're so stupid, concieted, und pathetic! All you ever do is make fun of me, get drunk, und act stupid. You're such a moron, und I can never help but wonder why Ludwig puts up with you, you moronic free-loader!"

I apologized in German, was hit by Elizaveta, und remained silent for the rest of the period.

Third period

I don't know anyone in my third period, and the teacher hates me as much as I hate Ivan. Normally, I act like an idiot during this class, but I didn't have the heart to do it... In fact, the heart that I usually have was broken.

Lunch

I walked into the lunch room und sighed. I looked around for Antonio und Francis at our regular table, but with them was Roderich and Elizaveta.

Why?

I don't know.

So~

I used mein awesome skills to eavesdrop. Roderich seemed to be ranting about something.

"He's so stupid. I just don't know how something like this could happen! It's been like this since only God knows how long, but I didn't realize it until Elizaveta finally convinced me, and then- And then I- I yelled at him. You two are his best friends, so you should know him better than anyone. What should I do?

... All the while I was thinking: What the hell is he talking about?

I decided to leave at that because I was hungry, und food was calling. I got mein food und sat with mein Freunde, but I didn't say much. This might've been due to the fact that Roderich was still there.

Fifth period

I really couldn't think straight.

Sixth period

I was almost back to normal it seemed. The pain in mein chest wasn't as unawesome, but I could tell it was still there.

Seventh period

The world crashed again. Roderich was in this class with me, UND he wouldn't stop looking at me. He didn't seem angry, though. He almost seemed...

Hopeful.

Hopeful about what though? Hopeful that I'm no longer a moron? Hopeful that he'll be able to yell at me? Hopeful that I'll disappear from the face of the planet? Hopeful for what?

Parking lot after school

While waiting for Ludwig, Roderich walked over to me. This suprised me greatly. It suprised me even more whwn he apologized for yelling at me earlier. I thought that I couldn't get anymore suprised when the Austrian said this:

"I want to apologize to you for one, well, two reasons. The first one is because I obviously hurt your feelings, und that makes ME feel bad."

when I tried to protest, he told me to shut up, und he continued.

"The second is because I- Well, I-I"

I had never seen the Austrian so red nor had I ever heard him stutter so much. I would have commented on that, but what he said next shocked me. A lot.

"I love you!"

I felt frozen in time, and I could only say four words:

"Ich liebe dich auch."

I'm pretty sure I shocked him as much as he shocked me. Unsure of what I was doing, I stepped forward, lifted his chin , and captued his lips with my own.

My house around 5:00

My day could not get any awesomer! Well, it could, but only if Roderich agreed to have sex with me... Although, I don't think that'll happen any time soon... But I don't care.

Kesesesese. Anyway, I've got Roderich snuggled up beside me, and he's fast asleep. He looks so cute!

... I hope I don't sound like Antonio. Speaking of which, I hope he und Francis don't missmein awesome presence to much.

I mean, I can't just leave Specs here in mein house alone. Even if someone else WAS I still wouldn't leave, so don't even ask where Ludwig is because even if I knew I wouldn't get him because I WANT to be eith MEIN Österreicher, who is looking really adorable right now.

Kesesesese. Mein Leben ist total genial!

* * *

><p>Translations:<p>

und - and

mein- my

Freunde- friends

bruder - brother

bruderlein - little brother

Ich liebe dich auch - I love you, too

Österreicher - Austrian

Mein Leben ist total genial - My life is totally awesome

And a random piece of information:

Eierkuchen - German pancakes


End file.
